


Day 5: blowjob

by readbetweenthelions



Series: 30-day Kurotsukki Smut Challenge [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readbetweenthelions/pseuds/readbetweenthelions





	Day 5: blowjob

“Come on,” Tsukishima says, dragging Kuroo behind him and looking around to make sure no one sees them. He pulls a smirking Kuroo into the locker room, then checks that there’s no one around inside. There are two bathroom stalls in the locker room, and Tsukishima leads Kuroo into the closer one. Tsukishima locks the door of the stall behind them. At least this way if someone comes in, they won’t see anything. Kuroo kisses Tsukishima, rough and insistent as he had been before Tsukishima had dragged him here, but Tsukishima is not here to waste time. He pulls away from the kiss and lowers himself to his knees, rubbing a hand against Kuroo’s dick through his pants as he does so.

“What are you gonna do, suck my dick in the locker room?” Kuroo asks, looking down to where Tsukishima is kneeling in front of him.

“Yeah,” Tsukishima says. “That’s exactly what I’m going to do.”

“Oh. Shit,” Kuroo says. Tsukishima is undoing his belt, making sure to palm Kuroo’s cock with a firm hand as he does so. Tsukishima licks at the skin of the V of Kuroo’s hips, just above the waistband of his pants, breath huffing hot against Kuroo’s skin. With his hands, he pulls Kuroo’s pants, underwear and all, down to Kuroo’s ankles.

Kuroo’s dick is mostly hard, aroused as he is from watching Tsukishima and having Tsukishima touch him. Tsukishima looks up at him from under the rims of his glasses as he uses one hand to steady Kuroo’s cock, holding it at the base. Tsukishima licks at Kuroo’s tip, feeling him swell even more. With his lips wet with spit and pulled back a little to cover his teeth, Tsukishima takes Kuroo’s cock in his mouth, his tongue licking down from the tip to the underside as he does so.

“Hah,” Kuroo says, bracing himself against the wall of the bathroom stall with his hands, “Yeah…”

Tsukishima’s head bobs up and down as he works his mouth around Kuroo’s dick, flicking his tongue this way and that to touch at sensitive spots. Now and then he sucks the excess saliva off with a wet sound, one he knows will please Kuroo. Kuroo is just beginning to hum low in his throat in appreciation of the feeling when they hear footsteps approaching from down the hall. Tsukishima pauses with his tongue still pressed to the head of Kuroo’s dick. The two of them listen in silence as the footsteps pass the locker room door and fade away down the hallway.

“Phew,” Kuroo says. Tsukishima doesn’t reply. He only bends to take Kuroo’s cock in his mouth again, working his tongue around the head the way he knows Kuroo likes. Kuroo moans softly. His fingers run through Tsukishima’s hair, holding on more than directing Tsukishima’s movements. Tsukishima makes a great show of stuffing as much of Kuroo’s cock in his mouth as he can. Neither of them are paying much attention to anything but this, to the hot, wet sensations and the sounds of pleasure.

That’s when the door of the locker room opens.

Instantly, the two of them pause, their noises dropping off into dead silence. Kuroo’s hand is on the back of Tsukishima’s head, unwittingly holding him in place, with his cock about as far in Tsukishima’s mouth as it will go. Neither of them move, for fear of making some noise that will get them caught, but the task isn’t an easy one for Tsukishima – he works hard to keep himself from gagging, and involuntary tears squeeze themselves from the corners of his eyes. Kuroo notices and lets go, allowing Tsukishima to carefully and silently remove his mouth from his dick. Kuroo’s apology will have to wait until later. The person in the locker room opens one of the lockers with a metallic clanging noise, rustles around in it. They can hear footsteps and the sound of fabric against fabric, and what seems like an _hour_ later, the door of the locker slams shut. The two of them listen as the person’s footsteps move from the main part of the locker room to the door, and finally, the door shuts behind him.

The locker room is silent for a full half a minute before Kuroo starts to laugh. It’s soft laughter, a little nervous, as if he’s trying to let out the tension of almost getting caught. “Ha ha. Ha ha ha…” He looks down at Tsukishima with an apologetic grin. Well, it’s _partially_ apologetic. The rest is mostly amusement. “Sorry for choking you,” he adds, “back when that guy walked in.”

“Don’t get cocky,” Tsukishima says icily. “Your dick isn’t _that_ big.”

Kuroo laughs again. “Good pun. Get it? ‘Cause you’re the one with my cock in your mouth, but you’re telling _me_ not to get cocky. Aha ha ha.”

“You’re an asshole, Kuroo.”

Kuroo shrugs. Slowly at first, Tsukishima picks up where he had left off. Kuroo murmurs words of encouragement, even strokes his hand down Tsukishima’s face, praising him for how well he’s doing. Tsukishima makes small, stifled moaning noises around Kuroo’s dick, mostly for the sake of theatrics. It’s almost entirely for Kuroo’s sake, since Kuroo _loves_ it when Tsukishima is vocal during sex. Every now and then Tsukishima takes a short break, during which he takes a few seconds to catch his breath, before resuming his task with renewed energy.

It doesn’t take that long to get Kuroo to his climax, his hand on the back of Tsukishima’s neck and his breath coming in short little pants, struggling to keep his hips from bucking forward to fuck deeper into Tsukishima’s mouth.

“Ah,” Kuroo hisses, “ _Kei,_ I’m gonna _come…_ ”

Tsukishima sits back on his haunches a little as Kuroo takes his dick out of Tsukishima’s mouth, pumping his hand hard and fast on his cock. He moans as he finishes, cum spilling down onto Tsukishima’s face, mostly missing his open mouth. Afterwards, Kuroo leans his full weight on the wall of the stall behind him, breathing heavy to catch his breath.

“Holy _fuck_ , Kuroo, I didn’t say you could cum on my face,” Tsukishima says peevishly. He reaches over and pulls some toilet paper from the roll, and uses it to wipe off his face. He takes off his glasses, then waves them at Kuroo, admonishing him for getting his cum on them. “ _That’s_ fucking disgusting.”

“Sorry, Tsukki,” Kuroo says, grinning down at Tsukishima. Tsukishima doesn’t pay him much heed, occupied as he is with carefully wiping his glasses off so as not to leave any scratches. “Jesus. Who taught you to suck dick like that?”

Tsukishima puts his mostly-clean glasses back on before looking up at Kuroo. “You did.”

Kuroo raises his eyebrows, as if he hadn’t been expecting this answer. “Oho? Has the student surpassed the master?” Kuroo jokes.

“Shut up.”

“You should have been calling me Kuroo-sensei all this time!”

“Shut the hell up, you loser.” Tsukishima gives Kuroo a shove to the stomach; though it doesn’t move him much, as Kuroo’s back is still pressed against the wall of the bathroom stall. Tsukishima staggers to his feet, finally looking at Kuroo eye to eye again.

“Come here,” Kuroo says. With a hand gripping Tsukishima’s chin, Kuroo kisses him, long and sweet and meant more as a _thank you_ than anything else. It feels good, Tsukishima guesses, like any other form of praise. Tsukishima kisses him back.

“Just don’t go getting any ideas like you’re better at sucking dick than me,” Kuroo asserts when they finally separate.

Tsukishima raises an eyebrow. “Guess you’ll have to prove you’re still the best, then,” he says snidely, “ _Sensei._ ”

Kuroo smirks. “I intend to.”


End file.
